Now they Know
by bynadryal cumbernoodle
Summary: Sequel to A Field Trip. The world now knows that Peter Parker is spiderman but how does he deal with the aftermath. Can be understood without reading the first though I would suggest it.
1. wake up

**This is a sequel to my other story, a Field Trip but is easy to understand without reading the first one. Basically due to unfortunate circumstances everyone knows peter is spiderman and now he needs to deal with aftermath. As always please comment because it makes me feel good to get comments.**

I stared at the ceiling. I spent the night at My Aunt May's apartment recently I had spent a lot of my time at the avenger's tower and Aunt May offered to allow me to stay there but I said no.

Aunt May had wanted me to stay there because the world knew that I was spiderman. She seems to think that this is a superhero problem and they would be better at addressing it but that's not true. It's not true because no one could really address the problem.

Whatever happened I couldn't change anything and neither could anyone else so I am done with my family giving me sympathetic stares.

Recently my life changed forever after on a field trip with my school Thor referred to me as spiderman(he actually said child of spiders but the class put them together) I decided I didn't want a teenager revealing my identity so I held a press conference and reveled my identity to the world (-please read my other story that goes into detail about this-)

Now I just stare at the ceiling dreading waking up and rather hating my life.

Minutes rushed by as I tried to fall back to sleep but before I could I could hear Aunt May yelling, "TIME FOR SCHOOL"

"coming"

I reluctantly dragged my feet out of bed and walked to the kitchen where Aunt May was staring at me sympathetically as she placed breakfast in front of me. The plate was loaded with eggs and waffles and and toast much more than I would get on a normal day. It was obvious that she was trying to make me feel better but instead of making me forget problems a large breakfast served only as a reminder that everything was not normal. I ate gratefully and made sure to eat everything on my plate for Mays benefit.

I started to leave when May pulled me into a big bear hug. She squeezed until I was sure she was not going to let me go before whispering in my ear "good luck" And releasing me from her grip.

Im scared. Scared for May now that everyone knows of my alter ego. It used be spiderman has enemies peter does not but now the world has flipped and they are officially one and the same. Im scared for Aunt May. Im scared for Ned and MJ. I'm scared for myself. I'm scared that for the rest of my life I will never have a moment of peace. I shouldn't worry about myself I know it's selfish but I don't know what my life will be like now.

I walk out the door and down the apartment as quickly as I can. Once I get outside I quickly make my way towards the bus stop with my hood up in a desperate attempt to go unnoticed. The bus screeched to a halt and I climb in. The usual noise of dozens of students talking and yelling all at once stops completely as I walk in.

I'm taken aback as people who have always ignored me started clapping and shouting out encouragingly,

"You're the best!!! "

"Thank you so much you saved my uncles life"

"I love you Spidey"

After the last one I look around to see who spoke but I can't tell because so many people now want my attention.After signing autographs for the bus driver and most of the students on the bus I sit down next to Ned. Everybody on the bus stares at me the whole ride asking questions and just fan-girling over me. The short twenty minute ride felt like hours no more like days as we eventually pulled up to the school.

I stepped out and was mobbed by a crowd of girls flirting with me. Now as the school nerd I can't usually tell when someone is flirting with me but these girls were literally throwing themselves at me. I attempted to pry one off of me as she continued to talk, "wow it must be so dangerous I cant even im-" She was cut off as MJ pulled me away. MJ held onto my shirt with one hand and with the other she shot the bird at all the girls around us. The other girls grumbled but eventually dispersed.

"Thank you"

MJ smirked, "no need you're still a loser but your my loser. "

I smiled and we started to walk to first block together. As we walked through the halls people stared at me differently almost in awe. Ned caught up with us as we headed towards class.

MJ had to turn and go the opposite direction since she has a different first block but I was just grateful I didn't have to go to class alone. We walked I to class and the teacher just stares at me as I make my way to the back of the class and to my desk. The classes full attention was already on me and the first bell hadn't even rung yet. Ugggh it was going to be a very long day...


	2. Spider-man takes a Test

**This chapter is kind of short but the next will be longer... so comment and enjoy. ;)**

The stragglers struggle into class right as the bell rings. All attention is uncomfortably on me and I just sit as a repeat of the bus this morning happens. The clapping and cheering is ringing in my ears as people I have never spoken to slide up to me as if we were the best of friends. I feel myself shrinking down in my seat at all the unwelcome attention. The teacher coughs loudly in a feeble attempt to gather the students attention but they are not to be deterred. After several moments the teacher is able to somewhat regain their attention and starts to call roll,

"MJ"

She raised her hand without looking up from her book

"Susie"

"Here" The girl who had been shamelessly flirting with me looked away for a second to respond

"Flash"

The teacher looked around nervously before one of Flash's buff friends responded for him, "he can't be here, he said something about a injury."

Of course he wouldn't be here, coward. Not that I'm upset I'm really actually relieved about it. That's just one thing that's going right in this great shit-fest that is my life. I laugh a little as I imagine the rest of the Avengers yelling language at me even if I hadn't spoken out loud. After Cap yelling language now they all thought it was funny to constantly yell it. I let out a little chuckle and the girl next to me….Susie I think her name was?... Spoke up, "what's so funny?" I paused for a moment painfully aware of the attention I was getting from all sides, "nothing, inside joke" She frowns a little at this but the rest of my thoughts are interrupted as the teacher speaks up,

"p-p-peter pa-p-parker" He stuttered nervously. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I had missed most of the roll call and my teacher was now nervously stuttering as he called out my name. I smiled at him hoping that he would be less nervous as I raised my hand and said, "here." He still seemed nervous as he went back to his desk.

The teacher cleared his throat before speaking up, "uhum students," He paused to make sure he had their full attention, "there is a pop test today please remain quiet as I hand out tests."

Ned leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "you're so lucky there's no way he'll let spider-man get anything but an A"

"That's not true!!! I'm just saying normal student nothing has changed."

Ned just smirked at my response, "willing to bet on it?"

I smiled back "what are we betting?"

"If you intentionally try to fail and still get an A I win if you actually fail I'll give you my Lego death star."

"WHAT?! " I whispered as loudly as possible without getting in trouble, "but you spent so much time on it so much work…you love that death star!!! "

"True but this isn't so much of a gamble as an investment."

"Fine since you seem so confident, What happens if you win?"

"I want an overload code to your suit so that if you're out being spider-man and I call you Karen will automatically pick up no matter what. "

"What?!"

"I worry about my best friend and it would be nice to know you didn't die when I call."

I wanted to I really wanted to but on the other hand I could already imagine Mr. Stark's and Aunt May's matching death glares if u came home with a failing grade. But I want to know, would I really get an A just for being me? "Deal" I shook Ned's hand to seal the deal as we impatiently waited for the test.

Soon the teacher came by with the test packets and as he tried to hand one to me his hand shook violently as he lowered the paper down. I took it from his outreached hand and smiled in what I hope was encouraging but only seemed to make him even more nervous around me. I quickly skimmed through the test and sighed at how unbelievably easy it really was. I set to work marking down every answer that I knew to be wrong. I was one of the first people done with the test which didn't surprise anyone in the class. I walked over to the teachers desk and handed him the test. I walked over to my desk and started to work on the worksheet the teacher left for after the test. It seemed like hours but right before the bell was about to ring the teacher gave back the graded test.

I anxiously waited as he shaking my handed me my test. Ned stretched over my shoulder and looked at the results, "told you so," He said with a smirk as I glared at my perfect 100. I looked over at Ned's test which also had a glaring red 100 but had the exact same answers circled as mine. "What about yours?"

He shrugged before answering, "I guess there are perks to having your best friend be spider-man."

I smacked my face with my hand. The bell rang loudly startling me and almost making jump out of my seat. Yay….. Second block….. What could go wrong?


	3. Terrorist in PE yay for me

**Thanks to all of you who are following this story for being patient and a special thankyou to those who comment it makes me feel so much better to get good comments.**

 **So without further ado...**

"So… that was nice"

"Huh?! " I look over at my best friend and take the ear buds out of my ear. I tried to avoid the other students judgemental stares as I rush down the hallway.

"you don't feel even a little cool about the fact that you're pretty much untouchable now???" Ned asked eagerly

"I'm not spider-man to make life easy, hell usually it does just the opposite. I just want to help people." I respond

"Exactly your life is hell so who would anyone begrudge you letting yourself get a free pass once in while?"

I glared at Ned while he just stared back at me. "it's just wrong."

Ned just sighed, "sometimes you're just so-" He didn't bother to finish his sentence as we walked into the gym.

Ahhh… gym. My usual least favorite class and as of now my favorite. I walked in and miraculously no one turned around and no one stared. I was as I usually am, ignored. I wanted to hug everyone in the class multiple times but somehow I managed to contain my excitement. It took me a minute to realize that the reason everyone was not paying me any attention was that they were all listening to the P. E. Coach who was giving out some sort of instructions. My heart plummeted as I realized the only reason I was being ignored was that no one had noticed me yet. I hurried over to where the majority of students were standing and sure enough almost all turned to stare but then redirected their attention back to the coach.

"It's time for a test-" The class groaned but the coach just raised his voice to yell over them, " Don't worry it just a state mandated assessment to see how many pushups you can do before have to stop.Easy."

The rest of the class grumbled clearly upset and a little nervous but I was just annoyed. I hate these tests not for quite the same reasons as the rest of the class but still.

Slowly the class got ready for the test and it began as a robotic voice started speaking, "up, down, up, down" The students timed their pushups with the voice and I tried to block it out as I did my pushups. About the time we had done twelve pushups I looked around and a lot of people had given up, including Ned who smiled when he saw that I was looking at him.

Soon enough it was just me. Usually I would have stopped by now and tried to act like the out of shape nerd I was. It was only 30 pushups I wanted to laugh. I do hundreds daily heck me and Captain America, the national icon, compete over our exercises. I just sort of let my mind wander as I continued to do push ups.

The class counts down as I continue to do pushups without breaking a sweat, "245 , 246 ,247 ,258, 249 ,250."

I could go on like this for hours but the class had only a few more minutes before it would be necessary to leave so I got up and once I saw my class that had previously treated me as invisible I couldn't help myself. I did a backflip and watched as they started to clap and cheer my name.

People who I had never spoken to and who had never spoken to came over to clap me on the back and high five me. I was actually not hating life as I heard the class chant my name. Then it was ruined….

A huge crashing noise left us in an awkward silence. I looked up to see a hole in the ceiling and somebody being lowered into the room by a harness. He is gently lowered to the floor and he unstraps himself from his harness. A large whirring helicopter noise is deafening as it flies away. The mystery man turns to our class with a smirk as he reaches to his back and grabs and a heavy looking gun. "So… Where is Peter Parker???"

Oh shit. I'm screwed. The class for the most part remains silent except for the noise of heavy breathing as we stare at the man. He sighs as if disappointed and then points the gun directly in a few of the student's direction, "don't make me ask again"

Over half the class pointed me out to the man and he turns to me with a grin, "Peter Parker I presume?" I laugh before responding, "yeah um well you see I don't know you and my aunt tells me not to talk to strangers so… shouldn't we at least get an introduction before you attempt to kill me???"

He laughs but it sounds cold and rough like a horrible hacking noise made by a dying animal, "I have no problems with you but Tony Stark however… tch lets just say we have unfinished business. "

I growled, okay fine I tried to growl intimidatingly but he seemed unfazed. "Well if you have a problem with Mr stark you could uh always take it up with him?!" He looked ocer at me creepily before answering, " I think this will hurt more."

BANG!!! The gun that had been sitting in his hand while his finger played with the trigger finally was fired and I could tell he had experience. I was only able to avoid being actually shot was my spidey senses and thank God because if it had hit it would have been lethal, he was not playing around. The girl behind me was not as lucky She let loose a ear splitting scream as the bullet hit her. I quickly looked back and sighed with relief when I realized it had just hit her arm.

I need to protect my peers maybe if I keep him talking they can escape, "Sblood, you starveling, you elfskin, you dried neat's tongue, you bull's pizzle, you stockfish!" as I expected Shakespearean insults are quite confusing and disorienting and since he was not expecting it he just kinda stared at me in shock not moving . I quickly use my web shooters which I had just recently started wearing wherever I go to web his face up so that he could not see and yelled, "run!!!" as I attempted to kick him into the wall. The students didn't hesitate to escape and ran in a frenzied mob to the door. Soon enough the man who had threatened me and my class was webbed to the wall and as I walked out of the the gym I became increasingly more frustrated with my life. I am just ready for this day to get over.


	4. I'll get used to it

**I'm running out of ideas on this story so I'll probably end it here but thank you so much for all the wonderful people who took the time to read this.**

School was cancelled for the day apparently parents didn't want their children to be around a terrorist. So now… I don't know what. I walk out of the school in a daze. The school is surrounded by students, worried parents and the paparazzi. The reporters and cameraman quickly take their opportunity as soon as they see me.

"do you have any thing to say about this attack? "

"Is it possible that this is all your fault-" they were interrupted by another not so subtle coughing.

Mr. stark was standing behind the reporter questioning me and was puffing out his chest in an attempt to be intimidating. ( If you had seen him whine when Thor decided we were all going to watch my little pony on a loop you wouldn't find him intimidating)

I was quickly herded away from the crowd and escorted into a private limo. We were safely hidden away from the rest of the world when Mr. Stark asked, "so how was your day? "

I tried to stare as seriously as possible as I responded, "oh wonderful!"

He nodded but he was uncomfortable and stiff. When we got back to the tower all the Avengers rushed to comfort me.

Thor patted my shoulder painfully as he yelled into my ear, "DO NOT WEEP MAN OF SPIDERS NOW YOU CAN BOAST OF YOUR VICTORIES!!!"

"uh- thanks I guess"

He smiled as if he had solved all my problems while the rest of the Avengers just looked on sympathetic. Nat came over to me and whispered "I left something on the table in that room you might want to see"

I quickly made my excuses before practically running out of the room. Sitting on a table was what must have been over a hundred envelopes. The first one's return address was to a Flash Thompson and I quickly teared it open.

 _Dear Peter,_ _I am so sorry for being mean to you and I know you should never forgive but I want to say thank you a couple of months ago my cousin was being mugged until you stopped her attacker. I don't deserve your forgiveness but without you so many people would no longer be alive and I just want to thank you._ _Flash_

Wow I didn't even know flash could write. I grab the next letter on the pile and start to read them. They all say the same thing how grateful they are. Some give me money or homemade art as presents and it it's amazing. I actually feel like I'm making a difference for once.

I walk out to the living area where the Avengers are gathered watching TV looking somewhat peaceful which I'm sure was for my benefit.

"Are you going to be ok? " I look over my shoulder to see Mr. Stark staring concerned. "Yeah I'm going to be fine, it happened no changing it now I might as well accept it. " He smiled and I quickly ran over to the couch to see what the Avengers were watching. I remember why we don't allow Thor to use the TV anymore as the my little pony theme comes on

 **I know this is a shorter chapter but I would love suggestions for my next Story**


End file.
